The total load connected to a power grid can vary significantly over time. The total load is the sum of individual choices by many consumers at any instant in time. The result is dynamic and sometimes rapidly varying load consumption pattern which must be served by resource management of the electrical grid. For example, on a hot day, millions of consumers turning on their heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) units would cause a rapid increase in the electrical load of the power grid. Traditionally, to respond to a rapid increase in power consumption, which may occur faster than the ability of a generator to start-up and serve the demand, some generators are operated in a standby mode. Operating in standby mode allows a generator to deliver power quickly, improving the reliability of the grid, but is costly, damaging to the environment, and an inefficient means to assure power can be delivered in response to consumption demands. In addition to varying loads, new varying sources of power are being added to the grid. Wind and solar generation resources only provide power to the grid when the wind is blowing or the sun is shining, so the challenge of matching supply and demand has grown in complexity and has forced many more fossil fueled power plants to be built and operated in standby mode to deal with these rapid and significant fluctuations. Intermittent resource management in an electric power grid usually relies on using the intermittent resources to displace fuel that would otherwise be consumed by non-renewable power stations. Rather than only managing the input of power to the grid, it would be very beneficial to manage the electrical loads on the grid in order to improve the efficiency, reliability, economics, and sustainability of electricity services.